All I Want For Christmas
by Goodnight-and-Joy
Summary: A botched attempt at a Christmas party leaves Scott and Stiles with nobody but each other on Christmas Eve. But that's okay, because before everyone else, they're each other's best friend. NOT a slash fic, NOT Sciles.


**I'm back for a little holiday treat! First of all, this is NOT a Sciles fic. Although it was the idea in the beginning, I realized that it worked better as a best friends type of thing. I wanted to do something for Christmas since I've been absent for a while, and I figured going back to my roots would be best, so I went with Teen Wolf, and you can't deny that Scott and Stiles's friendship is the best relationship on the show.**

**So without further ado, here's the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Obviously.**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas...**

"This is the best idea you've ever had." Scott said, beaming as he hung mistletoe over one of his doorways. He could just imagine luring Kira under it. Stiles just grinned.

"Well, I don't know about the _best_, but it's pretty good. After everything that's happened, we deserve some time off. And it's Christmas! What better way to celebrate kicking Peter's butt, Kate's butt, the Berserker's butts...well, all the butts, than celebrating the holidays together?" he exclaimed, trying to place an ornament near the top of the tree.

"It's perfect. Now we just have to wait. Everyone should be here any minute." Scott said, admiring the work they'd done. The real tree was beautiful, and even without his werewolf sense of smell he could breath in the pine in the air. It was lit up in gold with an assortment of ornaments from traditional red and green balls to their own special family ornaments. The star sat on top, a beautiful old crystal star that spread a spectrum of colors across the ceiling.

"Who did you invite?" Stiles asked, leaping down from his perch on a kitchen chair. Scott furrowed his brow, trying to remember the list.

"Kira and Malia, obviously. Lydia was quick to agree, but I think Liam is busy. Oh, and Lydia said she'd invite some of her friends. So...oh god, my mom's going to kill me." he said. Stiles smiled.

"Should have thought of that before you decided to tell Lydia." he said. Scott just laughed, moving into the kitchen. There were bags full of snacks that his mother had kindly picked up for him before slipping out for the night (after making Scott promise to keep it small and clean). He began unpacking everything, pouring chips into bowls and unsealing various bottles of soda.

"Lydia said she was bringing alcohol, right?" Scott asked. "Because I seriously don't want to try entertaining a house full of sober teenagers." he added. Stiles frowned.

"Yeah, that would suck. She usually supplies the booze at parties, so...I'm hoping so." he said. Scott nodded, spreading various snacks around the house. When he was done he and Stiles collapsed onto the couch in the living room, admiring their handy work.

"It looks great. Thanks for helping me decorate." Scott said. Stiles just scoffed.

"Please, the party was my idea. Decorating was the least I could do." he replied, and Scott smirked over at him.

"Can't just take the thanks, can you?" he asked. Stiles just shrugged. "So...how are thing with Malia?" he asked. Stiles shrugged again.

"She's still pretty pissed about the whole Peter thing, but we're working on it...I think. I mean, she still stays at my house, and she's talking to me again, so that's an improvement." he said. Scott nodded. "What about you and Kira?" Stiles asked. Scott smiled.

"It's good. After Alison I didn't think...but things are good." he said. Stiles gave his friend a goofy smile.

"That's great. I mean it, I'm happy for you. You got pretty bummed after Alison...you know. But at least you've moved on." he said. Scott nodded.

"Yeah." he said simply, and his phone began ringing. He saw that it was Kira and answered if, confused. "Hey, where are you?" he asked. There was a short silence.

"_I can't come._" she said, and Scott frowned.

"What? Why not?" he asked, glancing over at Stiles. "Is everything alright?" he asked. Kira sighed on the other end.

"_Yeah, everything's fine. It's just...my parents want me to spend Christmas Eve at home. We've always been together for the holidays, I just...don't want to upset them._" she said. "_I'm so sorry, Scott._" she added, and Scott sighed.

"It's fine, I understand. Christmas is a time for family. I'll text you tonight, okay?" he asked. She offered a quick confirmation and then she was gone.

"Something wrong?" Stiles asked, and Scott sighed, throwing his head back.

"Kira's not coming. Family stuff." he said. Stiles frowned.

"Ah...well, that sucks. Sorry, man." he said. Then his phone beeped and he glanced down at it. "Well...this is awkward." he said. Scott glanced over at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and Stiles sighed.

"Malia's not coming either. She says she decided that her in a crowded room of drunken teenagers is a bad idea. So...yeah. There's that. " he said. Scott almost smirked.

"So we're both alone on Christmas. Sounds like a blast." he said. Stiles shrugged.

"There's still Lydia and her army of friends." he said, but then the door swung open and Lydia sprinted in.

"Guys! Bad news...I can't come tonight. My mom's on the warpath. She found out about the party I threw last week and...well, she's calling for my head on a pike right about now. So I should go...uh, good luck!" she said, running back out. Scott and Stiles glanced over at each other.

"Please tell me that was a pinecone induced hallucination, because with her out we've basically got a party of strangers." Stiles said, and Scott shook his head.

"How does this always happen? Why can't we just have one day where we're normal teenagers?" he asked. Stiles just groaned out loud, standing up and walking over to the tree.

"All my hard work for nothing! This is just unacceptable." he sighed, and Scott laughed.

"Come on, let's clean up. Maybe we'll be lucky and nobody will show up." he said. Stiles grinned.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked. Scott smirked back.

"Doctor Who marathon?" he suggested. Stiles smiled.

"You, sir, are a genius." he said, and they both ran around the house collecting the food and drinks Scott had distributed. It was fifteen minutes before they'd collected everything into the living room, and when it was all spread out over the coffee table they settled in and turned on the Sci-fi channel.

"Eleventh Doctor! My favorite." Stiles said, beaming. Scott just laughed.

"That's just because he's a spaz like you." he said. Stiled scowled.

"That is ridiculous. I like him for more reasons than that." he said, and they both burst out laughing as the episode began.

About four episodes later they started growing restless. Every time the sonic screwdriver was used Stiles would throw a cheese puff at Scott's head, and Scott would retaliate with a chip every time the TARDIS sound played. Finally, after the seventh episode ended Stiles leapt up.

"Bored now. This episode is boring. Let's do something." he said. Scott smirked.

"Like what? Our whole night relied on the fact that people were coming." he said. Stiles shrugged.

"I don't know...gifts! Let's open our gifts now!" he said. Scott frowned.

"It's Christmas Eve, Stiles." he said, and Stiles nodded.

"I know. My dad and I always open one gift on Christmas Eve, one from each other. It's kind of a tradition." he said, diving under the tree. After a minute of rooting around his hand shot up, holding a neatly wrapped box. "This is for you." he said. Scott took it, smiling.

"You didn't have to get me anything." he said, and Stiles just smirked.

"You say that, but I know you got me something." he said. Scott just laughed, reaching behind the tree to pull out a present for Stiles. "I knew it." he said, snatching the box from his friend's hands and shaking it. "Wonder what it is." he said, and Scott smiled.

"Open it and find out." he said. Stiles wasted no time tearing the wrapping apart, and when he was done he stared at his gift with surprise.

"Oh...wow...I can't believe you actually got it..." he said, holding up the 25th anniversary edition of the Doctor Who: The Five Doctors. "I've been looking for this everywhere! Where did you find it?" he cried. Scott smiled.

"Amazon." he said simply. Stiles nodded.

"Right. Uh, okay. Now open yours." he said. Scott nodded, sliding a claw across the paper before peeling it off.

"It's...a lacrosse helmet?" he asked, looking at it. Stiles smiled.

"Look at the design." he said, and Scott turned held it up to find that it was a wolf's head. On one side the eye was yellow, and on the other it was red. "It shows your transformation. And I don't just mean as a werewolf." he said, pointing to the back. Hidden in the fur were words.

Omega to Alpha.

"You started out as nobody, just a teenager with no real skills." he said, and Scott scowled at him. "You know what I mean. You turned from that into a leader, someone with all these friends, someone who has done more in a few years than most people do in a lifetime." he said. Scott smiled.

"Thanks, Stiles. This means a lot. It's...perfect." he said. Stiles smirked.

"We're best friends, Scott. No matter how you change, I'll be by your side." he said. Scott smiled.

"Thanks." he said again, and then the doorbell rang. They stared at each other for a minute.

"Must be Lydia's people." Stiles said. Scott nodded. "Maybe if we're really quiet they'll just go away." he said, and Scott nodded again. But after another minute the bell rang again and Scott jumped up, walking over to the door. Stiles followed him, staying in the doorway to the living room. He offered Scott a supportive nod, and Scott opened the door to at least a dozen people he didn't know.

"Is this where the party's at?" one called, and Scott glanced over at Stiles again, who shrugged. Scott just smirked.

"Nope. No party here." he said, closing the door before they could reply. Stiles laughed, and Scott walked over. When he reached the doorway he glanced up, and Stiles mirrored the gesture.

"Well, that's...convenient." he said, and Scott smirked.

"It was supposed to be for Kira." he said. Stiles just laughed.

"I figured. Look, I'm not kissing you, so..." he trailed off, and Scott hugged him.

"Thanks." he said, and Stiles smiled, returning the hug.

"No problem, buddy." he replied. "So...more Doctor Who?" he asked. Scott laughed.

"Best Christmas party ever." he said.


End file.
